


small beginnings

by BlingBlingMaknae



Series: Yearning and Healing [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, They are office workers, Will this pass as fluff or
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Sawamura Daichi was an unsolicited change that entered Iwaizumi Hajime's life.Or,A gloomy Iwaizumi's life took a different turn when his superior and neighbor Sawamura came to his life... and he started to fall.A oneshot version slash snippet version of the "Yearning" (oisuga) iwadai spinoff I was planning to release back then but ended up rotting in my drafts.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Yearning and Healing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898386
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	small beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebbiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbiana/gifts).



> Crammed this one (because ehem ehem ehem 🤭) amidst my numerous quizzes and lack of ample sleep so I am very sorry for the poor quality, Sev. Buttttt please know that this humble gift of mine is really for you. I love you, mamsh. Super salamat sa love and understanding. You had always been a great friend since day 1 🤧 hoping that all of the good things, you will receive. I love you muah muah muah
> 
> \----
> 
> Ah, it has been long since I wrote a Haikyuu fic.
> 
> Idk when will I continue this in the future but if ever, i'll either just put the chapters here, not following the linear/chronological way of storytelling and just publishing drabbles of them before their relationship… or I can probably make a longer new one once I get the will and time to do so
> 
> Unproofread.
> 
> Will fix spacing in the future.

Morning.

Loud knocks resounded in Iwaizumi's apartment and he immediately knew who it was. He yawned to his palm, scratched his itching hip with his shirt as he proceeded to the door.

"Sawamura-san," Iwaizumi mumbled sleepily, just like any other morning this happened.

"Oi, it's already 6:30." His neighbor and project manager deadpanned whilst gesturing at his platinum watch.

"It's just 6:30." Morning Iwaizumi was the least rational of all, being the grumpiest of all the versions of himself. He merely nodded, yawned and tried to close the door but his boss was already beelining in his apartment like he owned the place. Said man gestured at the empty dining table with a distressed groan. "Seriously?"

"You will bring me breakfast, anyway," Iwaizumi shamelessly admitted whilst nonchalantly pointing at the other's occupied hand. "Look."

"Okay, but what if I haven't brought anything?"

"Then I'll buy on our way." Iwaizumi sat on the chair and slumped himself on the table.

"Oi." Sawamura poked the other's head who just grunted drowsily. He facepalmed. "Geez, you little—"

"It's too early to scold me, Sawamura, Boss." Iwaizumi answered with mischief. How nice it was for someone as disciplined as him to be a stubborn shit once in a while especially with Sawamura's priceless reactions.

"Didn't your alarm ring again?"

"Mmm."

"Didn't I already tell you to set multiple alarms?"

"I did but I did not wake up until now."

An exasperated sigh mingled with the sound of another chair screeching. "You are lucky that I still have food left."

"Wait… isn't that bento your lunch?"

"Yes but someone thought that it was a good idea not to wake up early and prepare his breakfast."

"You're a life saver." Iwaizumi wiped his basal tears as he attempted to straighten up. "I'll treat you later."

"No need."

He had been too dependent on Sawamura in the past months and he ought to repay him. "I insist."

"Fine. Also, you should buy instant rice if you really are lazy. Make your own breakfast too at night and preheat it in the morning."

"Mmm."

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes, Boss."

Sawamura sighed as he watched Iwaizumi dig in the food. "What would you honestly do without me…"

Iwaizumi had the same question in his mind the entire day.

  
  
  


Meals together became a routine they had developed since one of the project managers of the marketing team of their company, trainor and and also his former rival in high school volleyball, Sawamura Daichi, moved in the same apartment complex that Iwaizumi had been staying at for months.

"Proximity to work," was the reason Sawamura told him when Iwaizumi, upon seeing his officemate with boxes and boxes of belongings standing in the middle of their apartment lobby, helped him move his stuff.

It happened naturally; Iwaizumi invited Sawamura in his own unit for some coffee and chit chat, Sawamura offered to help him decorate his lonely, gloomy apartment and then Sawamura thought it was a good idea knocking on his subordinate's door one morning to offer him to go to work together.

  
  


He could still remember the first time they walked to the subway station together. They barely talked at the office, apart from the times they ended up together on the rooftop for some fresh air and a drag and ate on one table at the crowded restaurants near the vicinity, so it was a surprise how they naturally tuned in a conversation.

"Wait, he is the security head? I thought it was Tanaka."

"Didn't you know? When I first moved there, I thought that Nishinoya was a mere guard. I had zero idea that he was the head, because, you know…"

"The height."

"Yup. He got upset when I did not see him because I was searching for other guards with my chin up, so yes."

Daichi chuckled. "That's why he is kind of impolite to you earlier."

_"What's up with the grumpy face at such a bright day, city boy?"_ Iwaizumi could still recall how Nishinoya and Tanaka greeted him with yet another snarky remark that morning and he just laughed. "Probably, or maybe they are just that way."

Sawamura was about to reply when a loud, rumbling sound echoed in the crisp morning air.

Iwaizumi slowly turned to the side, hiding his embarrassed face as he clutched his stomach.

Sawamura cleared his throat, trying to suppress a laugh. "Didn't you eat enough breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast at home."

"Ah, you grab something to eat on the way?"

"Sometimes I do. Most of the time I settle for coffee."

"Hah?" Sawamura looked so surprised and Iwaizumi frowned in confusion.

"Uhhh, why?"

"'Why?' Are you really asking why?" Sawamura wore that one appalled expression Iwaizumi sometimes saw whenever something or someone at work turned out to be faulty. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Iwaizumi had the audacity to add up to that. "Yeah and it energizes and keeps you functioning well throughout the day."

Sawamura deadpanned. "Knowledge not applied is useless."

"Are you my mother, Sawamura-san?" Iwaizumi replied with jest.

The words tasted sour the moment it left his lips because he could remember that one person who used to ask him that annoying question.

What could he do though? That someone left because Iwaizumi was a douche who left first.

"No but I am your head, and your performance at work will definitely decline if you go to work with an empty stomach."

"I have been doing it for months, Sawamura, and I am doing well at work."

"Well, you can do better."

Iwaizumi wanted to laugh at the apparent power tripping and assertion of authority. "Fine, Sawamura-san."

That was the day he first gained a friend from their office after almost a year of working.

  
_____________________  
  
  


Iwaizumi was thankful to Sawamura, looking after him since that day. It might be because they were of the same age that they vibed with each other. Sawamura was nice to talk with, every word leaving his mouth having sense excluding the times they joked around.

Sawamura was like the older one between them, to be honest, judging from the number of times he scolded Iwaizumi. It was new to Iwaizumi because throughout his life, he was the one acting like a matured, big brother, the bigger person…

  
  


...excluding his parents who found him useless before he had a job, of course.

  
  


At the office, he did not converse with his neighbor that much, the difference in their ranks and their respective tasks preoccupying them. Sawamura had included him in lunch breaks with their officemates, with Kuroo and Futakuchi being the most receptive to the lonely, always frowning office guy like him, thus widening his social circle.

Before and after work though, it was a different story. Iwaizumi soon loosened up around his neighbor, the breakfast and dinner conversations and hanging out they usually did before coming back to their apartment units making him know the other better.

In all honesty, he felt as if he got healthier and energized since he started eating with Sawamura. Almost every day, they ate breakfast together, unless one needed to go somewhere else before or one should be at the office ridiculously early.

Of course, Iwaizumi could not eat much in the morning for his stomach not used to morning meals would just purge it out, but true enough, he felt more rejuvenated from eating than just the cup of coffee and a drag of smoke he was used to.

Eating with someone feels really different from the lonely meals he had.

Lunch and dinner were the times he just chomped as much as he could, especially with the stressful workload he had. With Sawamura often tagging along or inviting him, he learned to genuinely enjoy meals.  
  


That was why when once, when Sawamura stayed at the office for some extra business to deal with and Iwaizumi went home alone, the apartment guards who had been observing them every single day were surprised.

"Yo." Nishinoya called, and Iwaizumi met the guard's curious gaze. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Iwaizumi's brows furrowed. "My what?"

"He meant to say Sawamura." Tanaka nudged Nishinoya by the elbow, making the latter wince.

"Ahh. Overtime." Iwaizumi answered. He clutched the plastic bag of convenience store food in his hand, nodded in recognition and went inside.

"...he did not deny that Sawamura is his boyfriend, did he?"

"He did not."

  
  


_____________________

  
  


"Hey, Sawamura-san. You go ahead."

"Going somewhere?"

"Yep. It has been long since I drank."

It has indeed been a long time since he last tasted a drop of alcohol, not wanting anything to interfere with his new, busy life...

...yet, upon seeing his ex-boyfriend of an actor and his manager slash boyfriend posing for another magazine shoot when he was browsing his phone during lunch break, he still felt something in him crack.

Iwaizumi thought that whatever he had for his ex had extinguished into mere embers but perhaps there was still some jealousy in his system…

Or maybe, it was not that; it was envy.

Oikawa and Sugawara were finally together, successful in their own careers and clearly happy.

While Iwaizumi?

He was still this unhappy grump, a loser just going with the flow of life. He finally had work, earned a fair salary and maybe, just maybe, a candidate for promotion, but then…

Something was missing.

Sawamura shot him a pointed look. "On a Thursday night? Really, Iwaizumi?"

"I need to." Iwaizumi turned to the side, avoiding the piercing gaze boring through his. "Just… I will go to work tomorrow, don't worry."

He could not understand the unreadable look on Sawamura's face, and it was when his neighbor spoke did he get it. "I'll join you."

"What? It's a Thursday, you said."

"Yeah but a few shots won't hurt, would they?"

Iwaizumi stared at his officemate long and hard, shooting him a scrutinizing glare. "Stay away from me."

"Huh?"

"You are not Sawamura. What did you do with the ever-uptight Sawamura Daichi?"

Sawamura let out a loud laugh and slapped Iwaizumi's back. "Idiot. It's fine. Work for tomorrow is not heavy anyway."

It was rare to witness his neighbor being this… loosened up. Besides, he could not really do anything to stop Sawamura anyway. "Alright. Don't blame me if you end up with a hangover tomorrow."

  
  
  


Sawamura had this inexplicable power to just let the socially inept Iwaizumi talk. In just a few minutes of sitting on the bar stool, Iwaizumi was finally spilling his failure of a love story.

"So you mean to say that Oi—"

"Shhh," Iwaizumi hushed, gesturing with his forefinger on his lips. He looked around cautiously, checking if anyone had heard them.

"Sorry." Sawamura smiled sheepishly. He swirled the contents of his glass and took another drink. "So this person is your ex and his manager was the reason behind your breakup?"

Events of his break ups often played in his head from the day he left Oikawa's condominium, settled at his friend Terushima's house for several months before living alone in his own apartment. The haunting memories lessened with his work making him gradually forget Oikawa, but hearing himself narrate how things unfolded still induced a sting on his closing wounds.

"The second breakup, though they were not really at fault. It was me who left, uh, Celebrity-kun alone years ago to study abroad, and during the years I was gone, he met Manager-kun. I came back too late, because Celebrity-kun already fell for Manager-kun."

Sawamura clucked his tongue behind his glass. "He fell for him while you two were together for the second time? How trashy."

Iwaizumi shrugged, a strained smile on his lips as he finally admitted it out loud for himself to hear. "I think he had always treasured his manager from the very beginning, but the dense guy he has always been, he never noticed." He let out a hollow laugh. "Perhaps I hurt him that much for him and he got tired being too hung up on me."

"What a complicated love life." Sawamura beckoned the bartender for another bottle.

Iwaizumi eagerly accepted the drink he was poured for. "Indeed. Perhaps this is fate's way of paying back. I dumped my ex, left him broken for years while I lived as I pleased abroad, had him again, and now that we broke up again, he is happy and I am still miserable." He sighed as he looked at the foggy, translucent contents of his glass. "It isn't his fault that he found someone better than me. It was all because of my selfish choice. If I did not go—"

"Wait a minute." Sawamura held a hand up, stopping his startled coworker. "It is not your fault that you chose what you love. You wanted to study and play abroad so you left. You merely pursued your dream. You did nothing wrong."

"Is it really not my fault if I chose what I love over who I love? I could have told him to wait. Better yet, I could have stayed."

"I don't know, honestly. It's just… people may leave you, but the things you love stay with you."

"I guess I took him for granted," was the realization that dawned upon Iwaizumi. "Since elementary, we had been together. Perhaps I thought I had enough, that I could live without him, but then, look at me now. A sore loser who cannot move on from the one that got away."

"But you are indeed living without him. Sure, the memories of him haunt you, but you are surviving. You are still facing each day with a brave spirit. You are thriving."

"But I am not happy." _I am empty._

"For now, because you won't let go."

Iwaizumi's forehead creased. He poured himself another drink. "Let go? I already let him go."

Sawamura shook his head. "No, not that. I mean, the… what ifs. The anguish. The suppressed tears."

Iwaizumi fell silent. He merely looked at his glass.

A hand landed on Iwaizumi's cold shoulder and the words that followed almost made his buzzed self tear up. "I probably do not know you that much, Iwaizumi, nor I am aware of everything you went through but all I can say is that you are strong. I believe that you will recover… that you will find the courage to let go of everything and that one day, you will truly be happy, with or without someone."

Iwaizumi took an audible gulp, his throat feeling suddenly dry. Something moist in his eyes started to pool especially when he met Sawamura's kind, emphatic gaze, and he briefly turned away to brashly wipe his eyes with his rolled up sleeves. "I came here to drink, not to have a pity party and bawl."

"I am sorry?" Sawamura smiled, lips awkwardly curling up.

The other shook his head, grinning as he thumbed his eyes. "Nah. It's actually, wow, uplifting in some sort of way." It was as if Sawamura told him the very words he needed to hear, the words he never thought he would ever hear from someone. "I… I honestly don't know what to say other than thank you."

"I did nothing." A bewildered Sawamura bumped their shoulders together. "You don't have to say anything, really. You can speak or remain silent, I don't mind. I am just here."

Something in Iwaizumi felt something weird stirring in his chest as he stared back at his coworker.

Sawamura wore that concerned, comforting look again. "Iwaizumi, did I say anything wrong?"

"...the bill's on me tonight."

"Huh? But—"

"Consider this as a payment for the free therapy and pep talk you gave me." Iwaizumi smiled his boyish smile as he poured his officemate a drink.

  
  
_____________________

"Sawamura-san, I can walk." A completely inebriated Iwaizumi slurred as they got off the taxi. Sawamura got off the curb first, reaching out to sling Iwaizumi's arm on his shoulders to support the wobbling man.

"You can't," Sawamura chided. Hell, his neighbor kept swaying even in his hold. "Iwaizumi, oi!" He hissed when the other tried to squirm from his hold.

"Mmmm." Despite his lack of physical activity, Iwaizumi still managed to slip away from his grasp. The drunk bastard, in the middle of the sidewalk, knocked his chest with his fist as he nearly shouted, "I am a strong, independent man."

"Stop." Sawamura caught up with his neighbor. He wrapped his arm around him, pulling him away from the road, and bowed in apology to some passers-by. "Stop. You are embarrassing."

"I am _whaaaat?"_ Iwaizumi glared for a brief second before he started cackling and clapping. "When was I not an embarrassment? I had alwaaaays been an embarrassment anyway."

"Iwaizumi, oi." Sawamura was struggling to keep the slightly taller male in control that he failed to see someone being too near to them. Inevitably, Iwaizumi accidentally bumped the man's shoulder.

"I am sorry," Sawamura bowed in apology to the apparently ticked off guy who had two companions with him.

The other man snarled and cracked his knuckles. "Look at your fucking way, retards."

Sawamura's head was starting to ache. Of all people to bump to, why did it have to be a group of thugs?

"Hah!?" An offended Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. "What did you just call—"

"Sorry. My companion is drunk," Sawamura nervously cut in. He started pulling and squeezing Iwaizumi's arm to warn him.

"Then do a good job nursing him, imbecile," the man's companion scoffed.

"This fucktard," Iwaizumi whispered under his breath and Sawamura was starting to sweat.

"Huh? Say it louder you fucker." The bumped man yanked Iwaizumi by the collar, and the latter took it as an opportunity to grip the stranger's arm and yell, "I said you moronic fucktard!"

The stranger raised his fist, ready to hit when Sawamura landedna kick on the man's shin. As the man ducked to hold his painful leg and the other men checked on him, Sawamura, suddenly possessed by some supernatural strength due to the rush of adrenaline in his blood, scooped Iwaizumi off the ground and took a run.

"S-Sawamura!" Fuck honorifics; even a drunk Iwaizumi thought how embarrassing it was for a grown, buff man like him in his late twenties to be carried. The act and the fact that Sawamura was too close to him had a bit of soberity finally settle in his system.

"Stop moving!" Sawamura scolded, haulingband adjusting the other man in his hold as he continued running to their neighborhood. He did not have to look back to know how three thugs were following them with enraged steps and curses.

Iwaizumi tapped the other's nape. "Are you crazy!? Put me down!"

Iwaizumi closed his eyes as his boss hollered. "You can't fucking run!"

"I'm heavy!"

"We are going to get beat up, killed or both, idiot!"

They, or rather, Sawamura, turned to a corner towards the alleys no one of them had ever used. Sawamura was getting tired; his thighs and legs burned from having to sprint whilst carrying a man about his size, yet he could not stop, not with the men's footsteps in tow.

They slipped in from alley to alley, Iwaizumi gripping around Sawamura's neck for balance and the latter still running until he could not take it anymore.

In one particular dark alley, he halted beside a huge dumpster. He nearly threw Iwaizumi and it was thanks to the other's arm settling on the wall that they managed to stay upright. Quickly, Sawamura brought his companion down and ducked the two of them beside the dumspter.

"Are they still…" Iwaizumi's words died down as Sawamura covered his mouth and shushed to his ear. It would have been nice if he remained drunk because with him being mostly sober, he could hear his own pulse beating hia eardrums.

Or maybe, it was Sawamura's pulse that he could hear. With them huddled close, Sawamura's arm wrapped tightly around him and hand clamped on his mouth, he could hear the shallow, sharp inhales of the other. If there was sufficient amount of light, Iwaizumi was certain that he would see beads of sweat rolling down his superior's tanned skin.

_Wait, the fuck am I thinking?_

Footsteps could be heard from afar… footsteps that were getting louder and louder with every passing second.

"Oi, motherfuckers!" Iwaizumi winced at the piercing tone in his ear. The thugs went on and on, hurling challenges to their unseen forms.

"Show yourselves if you are brave, huh!?"

"Why ya hiding? Didn't you just pick a fight?"

_This is all my fucking fault._ Iwaizumi wanted to punch himself for drinking too much outside of his home.

He was nervous.

Because of those thugs.

Because of his stupidity.

Because he was too near to Sawamura Daichi and that he smelled good despite his sweat and that he was thinking of these things instead of reflecting to himself.

A god sent siren rang without any warning. Whether it was the police patrolling the area or some fire truck, the thugs could not tell the difference because they were already running.

It took a solid minute of silence before the two of them relaxed and slumped against the wall.

"We lost them." Sawamura let out a loud exhale of relief as he held his chest. "Or rather, the sirens scared them."

Owning up to his mistakes was what Iwaizumi hated doing before, but the confession and apologies just tumbled out of his mouth. "We wouldn't have gone here safe if not because of you carrying my drunk ass, or should I say, we won't be in this fucking situation if I did not become stubborn. I'm sorry. Really sorry. I didn't mean to cause you trouble, Sawamura-san."

"It's alright." Sawamura waved dismissively.

They stayed silent for a few moments, letting the cold night breeze cool their exhausted forms until Sawamura broke the ice.

"Oi, Iwaizumi, didn't we already have enough hanging out for you to still address me in such a formal manner?"

"You are one of my superiors, geez,"

"Aren't we also neighbors and friends?" _Right._ "We are of the same age too… I am even months younger than you. You make me feel old with all those honorifics."

"So… what do you prefer?"

"When we are not in the office, you can call me by my name."

"Okay… Daichi-san."

Iwaizumi felt a reprimanding glare boring holes on the side of his head.

"Daichi."

"How about you?"

"Iwaizumi, Iwa, Hajime, I don't care. It's just a name."

"Want me to call you 'stupid?'"

"It was not among the choices."

"You said it was just a name."

"...shut up."

A hearty chuckle. "Pfft. Fine. What do your friends call you?"

"Iwaizumi."

Sawamura snorted. "Iwaizumi, then."

They stood up, ready to go. Iwaizumi was fine, supposed to be fine, but then he was spilling guts on Sawamura's dress shirt.

"Yikes," was all a placid Sawamura muttered as he patted Iwaizumi's back.

Iwaizumi just wanted the ground to swallow him. "Shit, sorr—"

"It's fine. Let it out, let it out." Let it out he did, only that he turned to the side and retched all of the alcohol out of his system.

Sawamura was too nice, offering him some tissue for his mouth.

Iwaizumi stared at the mess he made. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I'll pay for the clothes and shoes. Those are designer brands, aren't they?"

Sawamura shook his head. "I'd rather we go home so we could clean up. You smell of alcohol."

"And you smell of vomit."

_"Your_ vomit."

Iwaizumi bit his lip and closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Sorryyyy."

It was dark but the alley seemed brighter with Sawamura's smile. "It's okay. Let's go."

Iwaizumi refused the offer Sawamura made. "I can walk."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"Daichi."

Sawamura pointed at his back and ducked. "Shut up. Hop on my back."

  
  
_____________________

Office.

Azumane stared at his friend like he gained another head. Tsukishima, fucking Tsukishima who cared about nothing, turned from the computer to actually raise a brow at his boss's outfit. Kuroo wore his signature smirk that meant nothing good.

Sawamura could not take it anymore. "What?"

Kuroo cleared his throat and slung an arm around his colleague. "Are you, by any chance, wearing Iwaizumi-kun's dress shirt?"

"No." He lied.

It was not Sawamura's fault that he could not go back to his own unit, busy looking after a sleepy Iwaizumi who almost lurched forward going inside the bathroom. Sawamura was offered a bath, a set of clothes and the guest room, and because he was too tired to walk to the elevator or take two flights of stairs down, he ended up accepting the offer.

He woke up early without any alarm, body already used to his routine. He whipped a simple breakfast for bastard Iwaizumi who was beaten by a hangover, thus not going to work. Iwaizumi lent him a particular dress shirt and pants that he claimed to have used only twice in almost a year of working at the company.

So why the fuck could everyone tell that it was his neighbor's clothes?

Moniwa and Futakuchi who were about to go back to their cubicles looked at Sawamura, and he could tell that they could tell.

Yachi came from the pantry with a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Sir. Oh, nice shirt. Wait, I think I saw that pattern before."

"On Iwaizumi-kun," Haiba who passed by chuckled before going back to her boss's office.

His stare screamed _how the fuck did you know_ and tall shit Futakuchi smirked. "Sir, Iwaizumi's expensive apparel is something unforgettable."

"It is not like only Iwaizumi could have this clothing," he insisted, and he was thankful to Kageyama when she waltzed in and slammed a stack of papers on the table. _What a good timing, boss._ "Team, team. We have a new project."

_____________________

Iwaizumi lazed all day, sleeping most of the morning and lounging on the couch, watching shows to distract himself from whatever embarrassing shit he pulled the day before.

For Sawamura to come knocking on his door by evening was something he should have expected.

Sawamura gave him an entire once over. "You look like…"

Unkempt hair, discolored Godzilla shirt and boxers; Iwaizumi knew that he looked like "trash."

"Yeah." Sawamura held the bag of takeout he brought. "Dinner?"

Soup, oyakodon and agedashi tofu was a killer combo for a starving Iwaizumi.

"It's all yours," Sawamura said as he pushed all of the tofu before Iwaizumi whose eyes shone at the sight of it.

"You can have some."

"Just take it."

Iwaizumi could not remember smiling this much before. "Thank you."

They ate together, with Iwaizumi shoving bite by bite in his mouth.

"Hey, careful. No one is going to steal your food." Sawamura poured him a glass of water which he immediately drank.

"I'm famished. Haven't eaten lunch."

A slap landed on Iwaizumi's arm.

"Oi!"

Sawamura pointed at the refrigerator. "I left you lunch in your fridge already. All you needed to do was to heat it up."

"Sorry." Iwaizumi sheepishly smiled. "Too lazy to get up."

"What to do with you," Sawamura shook his head disapprovingly. "It's like you need to hire a babysitter to babysit you."

"As long as I don't die, then there is no problem," Iwaizumi spoke between his bites and he barely dodged Sawamura's flying hand.

"Tss." Sawamura clucked his tongue. "Do you want me to preheat your supposed to be lunch but you felt lazy to eat food?"

"Stop being a mom."

Sawamura already stood up. "Stop being a baby."

Iwaizumi was appalled. "I am not."

"Then act like a capable adult."

"Yes, Sir." Iwaizumi huffed and dug in his meal.

Sawamura leaned by the counter as he waited for the microwave to stop. "By the way, we have a new project and it seems like Miwa-san wants you to contribute a lot."

"Huh? Why me?" Iwaizumi almost choked. "I've been in the company for barely a year."

"You are good on your job. Excelling, even." Sawamura explained. "Your bilingual communication skills and fresh ideas would surely help."

"Don't exaggerate," Iwaizumi waved dismissively and he did not know why his face felt warm. "I'm just doing what I ought to do."

"Which made you stand out." Sawamura clasped his hands and here he was again, lifting Iwaizumi's spirits again. "Miwa-san rarely finds others commendable, so you better do a good job. This project will make or break your career."

"You don't have to tell me that," was the confident answer. "I'll do my best."

A chuckle. "I know you will."

Upon seeing the reassuring thumbs up and the vibrant smile flashing on Sawamura's face, Iwaizumi felt something inside his chest getting warm.

_I'm fucked._


End file.
